


Time for a change

by Hopestallion



Series: Crossover One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, TVD au, TVD season 2-3, mentions of TO season 1, mentions of death of parents, not following canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't go as you plan them, usually not when they involve vampires and werewolves. It takes a cold, pain and the memories of losing the ones she loves to move on. </p><p>this thing will contain multiple chapters of one shots as i write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for a change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelockwoodxhybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thelockwoodxhybrid).



The house was silent, only the stairs creaking when someone walked them down or up. Usually either her, Erica or Derek. Latter who had moved in, after they had lost their parents and him and Erica had worked out their kinks. It wasn't like they weren't fighting loudly anymore, the makeup was just louder.

She avoided the picture on the stand in the hallway, the sunlight hitting the white picture frame perfectly. In that angle, that was taken for movies, for nostalgic shots, or even romantic ones. The picture was anything but, it was a daily reminder on what she had lost. And while Erica seemed to have taken the picture as part of her cooping mechanism. Pascal just tried to not think about it.

After all Stefan had been kidnapped or kind of had gone off with Klaus and Elena was alive, which was agains the ritual. And meant that sooner or later the original would move back to Mystic Falls. Especially with her, Damon and Alaric poking around to find Stefan.

Having shut everyone out, she also had shut out Tyler. Which meant they weren't as close anymore, as they used to be. He didn't need a tutor anymore, when his girlfriend could cover both. And with that not necessary anymore, he also couldn't really come to their house anymore. Maybe too many memories of her mom being nice to him.

Though Carol was taking up her mom-duties, ever since her husband the dick, had passed away. Tyler having worked out the whole Mason isn't dead, but got killed. And I'm not angry with you anymore, Caroline. Let's have vampire-werewolf sex -which was disgusting by the way- was back in full force. Much like everyone else.

Pascal did still spend a little bit of time with Bonnie and Jeremy. Sometimes with Matt, who understood her and the pain she was going through. And even though she had been angry with Elena and her stupid whole doppelganger thing, she had found it in herself to talk to the other normally, even friendly. Her mother wouldn't have wanted her to be impolite.

School wasn't any different from last year and while Pascal had had a lot on her plate. She still wasn't backing down from being the top of her class. There had to be something, she was good at. If it wasn't being whatever she had to be, with the cold following her like a bodyguard. She even had put a lot of effort, to be an A+ in her sports class, although Caroline was pulling next to her with her vampire speed, agility and strength.

She liked Caroline, she was a nice girl. Down to earth and had her vampire side under control. She even had gotten better in fighting, which had surprised Pascal a lot. Since she had been training with Caroline, to have one up against Damon. Older than her and more human blood in his system, he was usually stronger than the blonde. But no one should ever underestimate the power of an angry woman.

”You haven't eaten anything....” Derek's voice had snapped her right out of her thoughts, about the people in school, about school in general. She blinked a few times, looking at her stack of pancakes and instantly the appetite was gone. There were just so many memories attached to everything, even something silly as pancakes.

”I'm not really hungry, sorry Der....” she sat up, kissed the older man's cheek and patted his shoulder. Erica coming into the kitchen and smiling at them. She knew there was no further intention behind the kiss on the cheek, but gratitude for a meal done well. After all Derek had been as much of a big brother to Pascal, as Erica had been a big sister to her.

She picked up her school bag and cardigan, latter she just knotted around her waist. And walked over to Erica, giving her a hug and a kiss to the cheek as well. “Gotta run, have early practice... see you guys later...” with that she didn't even give Erica a proper moment to say anything in return and left the house. She wasn't lying, she had early practice for the regionals of dance-competition that were comping up.

Just because there was a vampire-hybrid-original problem thing, she wasn't going to put her life on hold. Her mom and dad wouldn't have wanted that and by now she's only clinging to the echoes of what they would have wanted for her. To make them proud wherever they were, was the only goal she had left.

Sweat is sticking to her skin, her breathing coming in small puffs. Almost like she's trying to get it into her lungs, but it's escaping her. She doesn't know what is wrong, one second she had been in the choreography, the second she was on her knees. Her hand against her chest, her heart pumping fast in her chest. She reached out with a hand, nails scrapping against wooden floor.

The world turns upside down, when someone lifts her from the floor and carries her out of the gym. The sunlight is too bright, she squints her eyes, tries to hide her face. There is a massive shoulder and for a second it's bearable, but his skin is too hot and it hurts. Her hands try to weakly push away. “What's wrong with her?” that's Caroline's voice, it's higher, tinted with panic.

”I don't know... I called Erica and Derek...” Tyler's voice, it wasn't high, but it had a tone of worry? She couldn't tell her head was hurting and her body was doing this thing, where it wanted to push away and curl into a ball. “Stop that...” Tyler is hissing at her and she can't stand it, she's angry. He almost drops her, there is a thing, a moment where she's in mid air and then it's Caroline steading her.

Caroline's skin is colder than Tyler's, it's not human warmth but a little less than that. And it feels better than, Tyler's warm body. She clings to Caroline's side, her legs nearly giving away. And then she's lifted up again, this time it's someone taller, it's not Tyler, she can blink his shape next to Caroline.

”What happened?” That's Erica's voice and Pascal wants to turn around see where she's coming from, but the hot body that is holding her is preventing her from looking. And while she's scratching at his arms and tries to get away from the warmth. All he does is growl and not let go of her, until she's laid down on the backseat of the Camaro.

”Der?” her voice is barely above a whisper. “Yeah... I'm fine, just try to get rest, we're getting you home” his voice is gruff, but can't hide the pain and for a second, Pascal get's to see his iced-shoulder. “I'm sorry....” she tried to say, but her voice cracked, dried out in her mouth. “It's okay, it'll heal...” he pushed back the front seat and closing the backspace.

”I had to get some equipment for the routine and I heard her heartbeat... What's wrong with her? She was freezing...” Caroline was genuinely worried. “I don't know, this never happened. Never. She never got ill... I think it was the ice protecting her, but this...” Erica seemed close to a panic herself. Caroline's arm found itself around Erica as she hugged her, “She'll be fine. And there are enough vampires to heal her if something's wrong...” she reminded her with a small smile.

Erica hoped they wouldn't have to use vampire blood. There was always the line of dying with it in your system. And she didn't know what would happen to someone like her best friend. Scratch that, sister.

Her eyes fell on Tyler for a second. He looked pale as a sheet, while Derek helped him get the ice off his shoulder. The skin looked horrible and blue, until the werewolf healing caught up to it and it slowly healed. “She could have killed you...” Erica said, “I nearly dropped her” Tyler replied. And it was like a mutual understanding between the two, to leave it at that.

Caroline understood, when Tyler looked at her. Pascal had been there for him during a rough patch of time. And while Caroline didn't like to think about that time, during that time she had been a real bitch. So if he wanted to be with her during that rough one she wasn't going to think about it any more. Than two friends who needed each other. After all she knew Pascal.

”I'll tell the others, maybe Bonnie knows something... Or Damon has come across something like that...” the Forbes smiled at the three werewolves, gave a round of hugs. Which Derek just grunted at and patted her back, before leaving in a whirl of blonde curls and flying skirts.

”You and Erica take the car, I'm going to see if Deaton might know something... Or if there is something in the Argent's bestiary.” Derek handed Erica the keys to his Camaro, if someone had to drive it. Then it sure as hell would be his girlfriend, who took the keys with a grin and made it right behind the steering wheel. Adjusting mirror and seat, so she'd drive without any problems. Tyler climbing into the passenger's seat.

Getting Pascal out of the car and into the house, seemed much easier, when the blonde was unconsciousness, than when she was awake. There was no ice, there was no fight, just her heavy breathing and her sweating skin. Tyler wondered how someone who always ran cold, could sweat.

”Do you think she's going to die?” he asked Erica, once they had the blonde in her bed and as comfortable as possible, with as many ice-packs as possible. “No... she's not going to die, I won't let her...” Tyler understood the desperation and felt a little bad, for having asked.

They sat at the reading corner by the window, that the blonde had gotten, when she had turned ten. Erica remembered that day, she had been over to play with the blonde. And back then it had been Uncle Bobby, who had worked on the space, telling them it was a secret. Before it was finished and the blonde had been crying. Cause now it was a little like being Belle in the tower of the beast.

The room was filled with books, one wall completely covered with shelves and books, like all she had done her whole life had been reading. Tyler had once asked about the books and he hadn't said it back then, but he was impressed. She had read all of them, not only once but twice or even more times.

Erica made tea, changed the ice-packs, wiped the sweat from her 'sister's' face and spent as much time at her side as possible. Bonnie stopped by with Caroline and Matt. Performing some magic to find out what was wrong with the blonde, but couldn't tell just yet. Elena stopped by as well, bringing flowers and some food for them. While Derek was away no one but him and Pascal knew how to cook. And Tyler didn't really want to try and accidentally poison Erica.

At one point Pascal had been crying in pain, that was when Tyler witnessed the difference between his wolf species and Erica's. Aside from being bitten and turned, the golden eyes and the shifting at will. The werewolves of Beacon Hills could take away a bit of pain. Alphas could take even more, than three times of the pain betas could.

Erica took away Pascal's pain, her veins turning black for a bit, before returning their normal color. While the blonde on the bed, fell back into a slumber, of sweating and again heavy breathing. Like something was hindering the air to go in and out smoothly.

”I'll have to go for a little while, shower and stuff.. Think you can keep an eye on her? We'll have to wake her eventually, to give her some soup...” Tyler snapped out of his trance like stare and nodded. Shaking his head a bit and stretching his arms. Sitting like that for a lengthier time was exhausting to say the least.

He walked over to sit next to Pascal on the bed, his hand moving hair from her face to behind her ear. “You'll be fine... you said so yourself....” he mumbled.

_//”Are you sure you're okay?” Tyler bit his lip, he knew how it was to lose a parent, but to lose both and then parents like hers? It had to leave a mark, had to break something. She looked up at him, from the gravestone of her mother, her blue eyes empty of anything. And for a second he's afraid that she's gone as well. But she comes back, shakes her head, puts on a smile, he nows is fake and says. “I'm not now.. but I'll be fine...”//_

He only notices because he's so close to her, the sweat on her skin turns to small ice-crystals. And he wouldn't have minded if she hadn't started to shake and her face had turned to a mask of pain. With Erica gone for a few minutes, he wasn't sure what to do, instead he reached to grab her hand. Which was ice-cold.

”Pas... hey can you hear me?” he asked, leaning over her, “Mhm... you're warm...” was the only thing she said in reply, noticing that his other hand was at her shoulder. At first she was too warm and now she was too cold, he knew it could give a shock to the system of a human. Had actually paid attention in one of her summed up biology tutor-sessions for his failed grade in biology.

Tyler would so push that on, 'she might have died', if anyone ever asked. Because as much of a dick he was, he was not going to let a friend die, from whatever it was she had. If he could help her, with his body warmth, well then it can't be helped right? He took off his shirt, so that his body heat could be directly on her own skin. But he kept everything else on. He was a gentleman alright?

He lifted the covers on the free side of the bed and wondered why a teenage girl, who was practically a living-breathing nun, like the blonde. Needed a bed as big, but in the end it was just a plus for everything happening. It didn't even take seconds for her body to wrap around his, her teeth stopping to chatter and her her chest to sink in relief.

She was freaking cold and if Tyler got sick from that? He was so going to enslave all of them to tend to his needs. Because he was a freakin saint doing this for his friend. After all she was his friend, with all the crazy going on, he could still remember sundowns and sunrises on that rooftop. She had nearly fell off, after lecturing him of watching his footsteps.

The Lockwood, had never seen her dance, so he didn't know if she was any good. But with her being as clumsy as she usually was, he doubted it. Though he did remember how Erica had returned with Pascal from the summer's championships, with the trophy and a beaming blonde. Of course back then, they hadn't really talked.

”Cause... you were a dick...” he was startled, nearly jumped out of his skin, upon hearing her raspy voice. “Were you awake this whole damn time?” he asked, “Nope... but you're a loud thinker...” there was a small smirk on her really pale face, her lips almost a blue color.

”Don't look at me like that... I'm not dying... It's just a cold...” she chuckled, coughing. Having barely been able to put her hand in front of her lips. “This is not how a cold works, and I should know. Cause I actually used to get them...” she tried to roll her eyes at him. But her body was still weak. “Well I'm not... human.. so... I guess I work a little bit, different...” her eyes flutter a little.

Before she scrunches them close. He assumes she's trying to bring some control into her body. “Why are you here Tyler?” the first sentence that did not need breathing breaks and the first question he really didn't know how to answer. “You're my friend, Erica needed help. Everyone's panicking and I volunteered...” he replied.

”I assume Caroline knows you're here... cause this is awkward as fuck, as it is...” there is a hint of a smile on her lips, this time one he has seen so many times now. A smile that is just there to politely tell everyone to stop ask her if she's 'okay'. “Why would it be awkward...”, “Because we both know how I feel about you and we both know how you decided... So...” there is a quick lift of her eyebrows, before she finds enough strength in herself to untangle her body from his.

”We're friends....” he insisted, “Next time you cuddle Matt half naked? Text me...” she pushes off of the bed and it takes her two tries and a weak slap to Tyler's hand, that had been trying to help her. “It's not the same....”, “Cause I got boobs?” she was sitting by now and he had to admire her strength. Just a few minutes ago she had been passed out.

When he realized she wanted to stand up, he was at her other side both arms lifted. Like he wasn't sure wether to help her or not. She glared at him in response. And took the last step to stand up from the bed. For a second there is a triumphant smile on her face, before it fades, for her legs give away from beneath her.

Tyler's arms are the only thing that keep her from actually falling on her face and probably breaking her nose. Her face is pressed against his naked chest and she's too close for comfort to his nipple. Which she lets him know,by saying it out loud. He freezes, blushes and helps her to the windowsill, to grab for his shirt and put it on hastily.

”You can actually leave you know? Erica will be home soon. I'm alive and breathing...besides you suck anyway...” Tyler glared at her and while he had tried to be a friend. For old time's sake, she proved to be as difficult as the first day they had met. Like all that time in between didn't matter. “Fine...” he snapped and turned to leave.

Some part of him hoped she would stop him, would admit she had been an idiot. Would given in and say she was sorry. But she didn't and when he's downstairs face to face with Erica, he merely growls at the blonde before he leaves. It had been a short ride anyway, they were too different and it wouldn't have worked anyway. With his dad alive or not.

”Was that really necessary? He was worried you know..” Erica appeared in the doorway to Pascal's room, looking at her friend. Who was looking out the window, watching Tyler's silhouette move out of focus. “It's best he remembers on what sides we are...” she replied. “We talked to Deaton. You haven't been eating and you had rough patches... He said your powers were trying to fight your bodies needs... collusion of body and mind....” she said

”So basically just cause I had no appetite I tried to commit suicide without knowing it... This get's more ridiculous by the second.” she sighed and Erica sat down next to her. Her arms wrapped around Pascal who was still cold, holding onto her. Tyler's scent was still on Pascal, but slowly being overlapped by Erica's.

She knew about what had gone down between Pascal and the werewolf. Not all of it, it had been the time she and Derek had had their first break up. But later on she had pulled out every last detail out of the blonde. In the end it had been a decision between her and Caroline.

”I like her, I don't want her to get hurt... She saved my life... although she could have gotten killed... She's the right choice, the choice I would have made...” Erica didn't want to hear it, because to her everyone who chose anyone but Pascal, was stupid. “I love you and Derek likes you too and we're here for you...”

_//”Can I ask you something?” to have Caroline Forbes stand in front of her would have been a shocker a few months back. But now with everything happening and the whole supernatural stuff. She was pretty sure it had to do with Tyler._

_”Sure, you won't leave until you have asked anyway...” Caroline frowns for a second, but it vanishes into her 'worried' face and she frowns herself now. “It's about Tyler... you two aren't dating are you?” she asks, Pascal shakes her head. She is spending time with the now werewolf. But she's not dating him._

_She doubts that Tyler even knew she belonged to the female species that were single. “Would you mind if....” she blushes. “If me and him were dating?” she asks, Pascal raises both eyebrows, she didn't know._

_”We're not official or something... but he's kissed me and he was with you all the time so I wa-” before she can say anything more, Pascal lifts her hand and stops her. “We're not dating and congrats on the whole thing. I think he really could use someone like you in his life right now...” she doesn't say anything more just lets Caroline hug her and walk away, with a little happy aura around her._

_When Pascal sees Tyler next time, it is with the turmoil of Klaus wanting Elena, with everything going up and down around them. And while he treats her like he usually does, there is a little bit of distance between them. Which she feels more than she felt the threat of Klaus._

_And it happens fast, there is anger, there is shouting and then she says it. “Because I'm in love with you...” and it's the shock of having said it, that has her clamping both hands over her mouth, looking at him like a deer caught in headlights. There is a gasp from Elena next to her and then a phone call. Her parents are dead. Klaus killed them to show he had power over them._

_And suddenly Tyler wasn't important anymore, none of them to the face of the sacrifice, her dead parents and a house that never would be the same again.//_

Pascal avoids Tyler after everything. When she's back on her legs, she thanks Caroline for the 'get well soon basket' and Bonnie for the spell to take away her pain. Elena had been helping with the cooking and that was what Pascal was thankful for too. She even had to hand it to Damon, the 'get well' bourbon sure had it's purpose.

She needed to change, she needed to be stronger, so she'd never ever need anyone's help again. And what if she was wearing ripped jeans, crop tops and biker boots. What if her hair was died brown now and her wrist and back were tattooed. Her nose pierced and her ear as well.

Who cared now that she was training her powers, that she was becoming stronger with the day. And if she beat up one or two football players, for having bad mouthed Erica? Who cared? She didn't and when everyone tried to give her a lecture? She would do what she always said. “I'm fine” Because for once? She didn't care what anyone thought of her anymore.

She didn't want to be second choice, she didn't want to be the pity party anymore. The girl with dead parents and the fear of her own powers. Those powers had saved her from the hybrid, had stopped him from hurting her. That had threatened him. So if she could control them? She could back him in a corner, could kill him. Or well at least put him to sleep for a few million years.

And if she didn't stop Klaus from turning Tyler into a hybrid? Or Stefan from harming Elena or Rebekah from breaking Caroline's neck? It wasn't because she didn't care anymore about them. But because she wanted to be as close to Klaus as possible. And if she froze Stefan into a solid ice-statue? And if she pushed an ice-dagger into Rebekah's heart, turning her into a beautiful ice figure of herself? Well then that was her own personal vendetta.

She couldn't say she didn't enjoy hurting Klaus, couldn't say that it didn't give her a certain thrill to hurt him that he had to watch his sister turn to ice. His play thing being ripped away out of his hands. “Never forget Klaus... My species? Is older than you, more deadly and certainly not holding back anymore...” she touches his cheek, freezes it and presses a kiss to it, with her black lipstick. “One day I will come for you and kill you, but not today. You will live with the knowledge, I could have....” Before leaving Mystic Falls.

Nothing but a note on the driver's-side window of the Camaro, in black lipstick. “I'm not coming back, I'm done... Don't look for me

The next time Tyler sees her, it's over between him and Caroline and he's trying to kill Hayley. He never expected to see her again. But there she is, freezing his feet to the ground. And holding his face in her hands. The black lipstick is stark against her pale skin. “She's pregnant... and helpless... I didn't know you'd stoop so low...” she blows him a kiss, before breaking his neck

Hayley doesn't know the woman,but she runs. Because her instincts tell her to. Klaus appears, stands between her and the girl, Tyler's body on the ground. His feet unfrozen with a snap of her fingers. “And here you are again...” he says “No I'm not. I will send him back to Mystic Falls. And I will leave. I am done... I was just passing through. But a piece of advice? The enemies you made? They will be your downfall Klaus...” the original leaves the scene, he knows she's different now. She's not the girl he encountered a few years ago.

Pascal doesn't wake Tyler, she doesn't do anything to help him. But write a note and stuff it into his hand. Before leaving for her car, letting down the roof of her black Chevrolet Cabrio. _“Don't waste your life on something like that. It's nothing your mother would have wanted for you. And it's stupid. Try to live... not many get another chance. And something else Tyler. You still suck at math..."_  and driving off into the sunset.


End file.
